Find out yourself
by Julijulgran
Summary: Zoro is apparently an 'ancient retard' according to this facebook quiz, Usopp died and met an angel, Nami is threatening Luffy and Robin thinks it's 'rather amusing'. I take requests!


**Find Out Yourself**

•

**Are you retarded?**

Want to find out if you're retarded or not? Take this quiz!

•

1. How old are you?

[] under 18 years

[x] 18-25 years

[] 25-40 years

[] 40+

•

2. What would you most likely say?

[] Hello, wanna hang out?

[x] This is stupid…

[] Please. Why would I do that?

[] Hi, nice outfit! Where did you get that necklace?

•

3. Favorite color?

[] Black and all the dark stuff

[] Pink

[x] Orange or green

[] Modern colors like white

•

4. What do you do in your spare time?

[] Hang out somewhere with my friends!

[x] Take a nap or sleep. Or both

[] Have some sexy time with my boyfriend/girlfriend… ;]

[] Study or go to some club I'm a part of

•

5. How many friends do you have?

[] None. I prefer to be alone

[] Around 20, at least the last time I checked.

[x] A few good friends.

[] Just me and my best friend!

•

**Get quiz result!**

•

**Roronoa Zoro **wants to kill the creator of this stupid quiz

**Roronoa Zoro **took the **'Are you retarded' **quiz and got the result **'ancient retard.'**

You are an:

**Ancient retard!**

You my friend, should learn that we're not living in caves and have hair all over our bodies anymore. I'm sorry to say this, but you are so retarded that you're ancient. Be more social and get a life.

1 minute ago • **Comment **• **Like **• **Take this Quiz**

•

**Sanji, Nami, Monkey D. Luffy **and **9 others **like this.

•

**Monkey D. Luffy **_at 21:06 august 11_

HAHAHA! Zoro is a retard!

**Sanji **_at 21:06 august 11_

Well, that's not a surprise.

**Roronoa Zoro** _at 21:07 august 11_

Shut up damn idiot!

**Nami **_at 21:08 august 11_

Now, now. This isn't something to get so worked up about. It was expected after all.

**Sanji **_at 21:08 august 11_

Yes, Nami-swan! You're absolutely right!

**Roronoa Zoro **_at 21:09 august 11_

You too! Shut the hell up you witch!

**Brook** _at 21:10 august 11_

_YOHOHOHO!_

_**Nico Robin **__at 21:10 august 11_

_This is rather amusing._

_**Nami **__at 21:10 august 11_

_Hi, Robin! I saw your new shirt today, it was great! :)_

**Roronoa Zoro **_at 21:11 august 11 _

_Oi! Don't ignore me Nami! _

**Nico Robin **_at 21:11 august 11 _

Why thank you, Nami. Your necklace was beautiful as well.

**Roronoa Zoro **_at 21:11 august 11_

Oi! Nami! Robin!

**Nami **_at 21:12 august 11_

Thanks! :P Want to hang out tomorrow?

**Roronoa Zoro **_at 21:12 august 11_

I swear Satan himself is going to get you. Just you wait.

**Nico Robin **_at 21:12 august 11_

That would be fun, I look forward to it. :)

**Monkey D. Luffy**_ at 21:13 august 11 _

Where are you guys going?

**Usopp **_at 21:13 august 11 _

Don't get involved Luffy! They're…

**Monkey D. Luffy **_at 21:13 august 11 _

What!? They're what Usopp!?

**Monkey D. Luffy **_21:14 august 11 _

Usopp?! TELL ME!

**Usopp **_at 21:14 august 11 _

They're… *dies*

**Monkey D. Luffy **_at 21:14 august 11 _

NOOO! USOPP DIED! SOMEBODY!

**Roronoa Zoro **_at 21:15 august 11 _

Don't believe him idiot!

**Usopp **_at 21:16 august 11_

Don't… worry, Luffy… I'm fine now. A beautiful angel with blonde hair came and resurrected me..

**Monkey D. Luffy **_at 21:16 august 11_

Usopp! :D What did she say?!

**Roronoa Zoro **_at 21:17 august 11 _

Shut up Usopp!

**Usopp **_at 21:17 august 11 _

With tears in her beautiful blue eyes and a sad smile on her face, she said… ''Live, Usopp. I love you…''

I cried and screamed after her, ''No! Don't go! Please!''… But it was already too late, she had faded into nothing but air…

**Nami **_at 21:18 august 11 _

Usopp! If you don't shut up, I'll personally come to your house and beat you up!

**Usopp **_at 21:18 august 11 _

Yes!

**Monkey D. Luffy **_at 21:19 august 11 _

HAHAHA! Usopp got scolded!

**Nami **_at 21:19 august 11 _

You too, Luffy. Shut up.

**Monkey D. Luffy **_at 21:20 august 11 _

I'm sorry.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

_PLEASE READ! _

_I take requests, but you will have to give me a plot to go after! And I only do Zoro x Nami, if it's gonna be a pairing!_


End file.
